Lovely Life Pretty Cure!
Lovely Life Pretty Cure! (ラブリーライフプリキュア！''Raburī Raifu Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the eighteenth series of the ''Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 7, 2021, replacing Spy Girls! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The series’ theme is the elements and jewels. Plot * Lovely Life Pretty Cure! episodes Amagawa Mahiru is an ordinary girl - going to school, playing sports, the usual. But she’s also not like other girls, because she can see and hear things that no one else can. One day, she has a dream about a prophecy the ancient Japanese oracles had issued. The prophecy said that when the world has begun to drown in darkness, the four legendary warriors would awaken and summon Aether to purify the darkness. Mahiru is unsure what this dream means, but that day, she meets a fairy from the kingdom of Belle Vie who tells her that her gifts are a sign that she is one of legendary warriors of the prophecy, but Mahiru initially refuses. Suddenly, an enemy attacks her best friend, Kasumi Yuka, and takes away her Spirit Star. To save Yuka’s spirit, Mahiru must summon the courage she needs, and become the legendary guardian of fire, Cure Ember! Characters Pretty Cure * Amagawa Mahiru (天川真昼 Amagawa Mahiru): An energetic and fun-loving girl who is popular for her outstanding sports skills. She is passionate and hot-blooded, and she can be rather stubborn. She is a very beautiful girl, but she has low self-esteem. Her theme colour is pink while her sub-colour is red, and her alter ego is the Guardian of Fire, Cure Ember (キュアエンバー Kyua Enbā). Her powers are related to fire and lava. * Kasumi Yuka (香澄由佳 Kasumi Yuka): A kind and lovely girl who is the Student Council President and is very smart. With a gentle spirit and a welcoming smile, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Her theme colour is white while her sub-colour is yellow, and her alter ego is the Guardian of Air, Cure Breeze (キュアブリーズ Kyua Burīzu). Her powers are related to wind and storms. * Sakurano Nana (桜野ナナ Sakurano Nana): A mischievous and fearless girl who is filled with curiosity, and is a free-spirited person that cannot turn away from interesting things. She speaks loudly, and is also the youngest of seven children. Her theme colour is green while her sub-colour is brown, and her alter ego is the Guardian of Earth, Cure Juniper (キュアジュニパー Kyua Junipā). Her powers are related to nature and flowers. * Mikami Maria (海神マリア Mikami Maria): A mysterious yet reliable girl who has a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. Although she has a cool personality and a strong outer appearance, she is actually very kind. Her theme colour is blue while her sub-colour is purple, and her alter ego is the Guardian of Water, Cure Coral (キュアコーラル Kyua Kōraru). Her powers are related to water and the ocean. Mascots * Adara (アダラ Adara): A fairy from Belle Vie, and is Mahiru’s companion. She is friendly and compassionate, and is the one to hug Mahiru when she is feeling down. She ends her sentences with "~dara". * Notus (ノータス Nōtasu): A fairy from Belle Vie, and is Yuka’s companion. He is quiet and thoughtful, and is very kind. He can also be quite the airhead, as he can be quite clueless. He ends his sentences with "~tasu". * Faine (ファイン Fain): A fairy from Belle Vie, and is Nana’s companion. He is an energetic and cheerful baby fairy, and speaks whatever is on his mind. He ends his sentences with "~desu". * Rydia (リディア Ridia): A fairy from Belle Vie, and is Maria’s companion. She is the oldest of the four mascots, and thus knows how to take charge. She is, however, very kind. She ends her sentences with "~dia". Midnight Office * Kurobot (黒ボット Kurobotto): Kurobots are the monsters used by the members of Midnight Office, creating by fusing an object with the Spirit Star of a person. * Seth (セス Sesu): The first member of the three managers of Midnight Office. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. * Myra (マイラ Maira): Only female of the three managers of Midnight Office. She is a mysterious and quiet woman who is tends to lay traps for the Cures. * Ahriman (アーリマン Āriman): The leader of the three managers of Midnight Office. He is a sadistic and cruel person, and enjoys seeing others in pain. * Diabolos (ディーアボローズ Dīaborōzu): The main villain in the series, who has currently in deep sleep, but will wake up when Aether is summoned. Others Items * Jewel Perfume (ジュエルパフューム Jueru Pafyūmu): Perfume bottles used to transform. They can only be activated when a Cure inserts her respective Pretty Cure Star into the perfume. * Element Wands (エリメントウォンド Erimento U~ondo): Wand-like items used as weapons. The different types of Element Wands are named after their users’ elements: the Fire Wand for Cure Ember; the Air Wand for Cure Breeze; the Earth Wand for Cure Juniper; and the Water Wand for Cure Coral. * Spirit Stars (スピリットスター Supiritto Sutā): The main collectible items of this series. They represent human hearts, but there is one special type of Spirit Star called the Pretty Cure Star, which allows the Cures to transform. Locations * Genso Maho (元素魔法 Genso Mahō): The town that Lovely Life Pretty Cure! is set in. * Genso Maho Junior High School (元素魔法中学校 Genso Mahō Chūgakkō): The school that Mahiru, Yuka, Nana and Maria attend. * Belle Vie (ベルバイ Beru Bai): The kingdom where Adara, Notus, Faine and Rydia were born. * Midnight Office (ミッドナイトオフィス Middonaito Ofisu): The evil organisation and the main antagonists of the series. Their leader is Diabolos. Trivia * Honna Yoko and Tano Asami, two Pretty Cure voice actresses, sing the opening and ending songs for this series. * This is the third season to have jewels as the collectible items, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * This is the second season where the Cures shout an additional incantation speech in the middle of their transformation, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * The series is the second series that has Tano Asami sing a theme song, preceded by Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. * This series is the third series to have Honna Yoko sing a theme song, preceded by Royal Dream Pretty Cure! and Spy Girls! Pretty Cure. * This is the third season where perfume is used as a transformation item, preceded by HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery Official Art Profile and Pretty Cures Official Desktop Wallpapers Merchandise Please refer to the main page Lovely Life Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries